Hibari Kyoya Origins
by six26sawada
Summary: My take on Kyoya's parentage and family. Kyoya grew up as Karasu-Tengu Kyoya, not Hibari Kyoya. He runs away after an incident at home and sets himself up in both the human and yokai underworlds of Namimori. His age goes from 12 in the beginning to 80
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya's Unknown Childhood

What most people don't know about Hibari Kyoya of the disapline committee is the fact he came from a yokai family. So when people refer to him as a demon they are mainly correct. They also don't tend to ask for his age for the sheer fact they are too busy either hiding or being bitten to death.

Hibari Kyoya wasn't always Hibari Kyoya either, he was just Kyoya of the Karasu-Tengu clan.

(Nurarihyon no mago-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

'Tou-san never takes me to the clan head meetings' thought a tiny Kyoya as he just sat pouting with his older brothers and sister with their mother. Kuroumaru had already accompanied their father to one of the meetings along with Sasami, but Tosakamaru and Kyoya were still "Too young".

"Cheer up you two, we may've gotten to go but we weren't allowed in the actual meeting. Plus if we evesdropped we would've been subject to guinea pigs to the Shodaime's newest pranks I'm sure" Kuroumaru said simply.

"It's not fair! We were all born at the same time! We all should've gotten to go!" Tosakamaru argued.

Kyoya just continued to pout in the eldest's direction.

"Kyoya, Tosakamaru, you'll get your chance later on, besides if their gone to the meetings you'll have a longer time to spend with me." Their mother said sweetly.

Kyoya and Tosakamaru just stared at their mother. Not that they didn't love their mother deeply, but she had a tendancy to resort to violence. She's a sweet and beautiful woman though, even though she learned how to use most weapons, she mainly resorts to smashing your face into a wall.

"Mother, no offense, but we're almost 13 now and we still haven't left the family shrine. I sort of see why they want to go now, maybe you could **convince** dad to take them with us." Sasami replied, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Their mother sighed, "Fine but i'm coming as well."

Kyoya stopped pouting and hugged his mother, "Thank you Mother!" the others in the room just smiled softly at their little brother.

(one angry Tengu-beating later)

"Good news little ones, We're going!"

Karasu-Tengu dragged his bloody crow-body out into the room with his children in it. He cheered unenthusiasticly, "...yaay..."

Kyoya effortly picked up his Father and rushed to his room and placed him in his bed-mat. "Thank you Father."

Karasu-Tengu began to weep.

"What's wrong Father?" Kyoya asked worridly.

"I'm just happy you didn't turn out too much like your mother."(AN: .).

Kyoya smiled sweetly before rushing to his and his male sibling's room to pack.

Tosakamaru already had a bag of clothes for himself and was going through his rather small manga collection.

"I wonder if there're anyother yokai our age?"

Sasami opened the screen door that seperated the boys' room and hers. "I never saw any there but that doesn't mean anything just yet right?"

Kyoya and Tosakamaru nodded.

After getting their things packed the entire Karasu-Tengu family began their trip to the main house.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the Karasu-Tengu family, reached the main house, they were greeted by the Niidaime, Nura Rihan.

"Oh, Karasu-Tengu, you're early, even compared with past experiences. I see you've brought the entire family this time." Rihan looked at Kyoya and the others and smiled as he bowed to Nuregarasu.

She blushed and bowed back.

"Rihan, what is going on?" The group was greeted by a beautiful woman with long black hair. She wore a kimono of plum blossoms that slightly matched the blush on her pale face. "Oh my, you must be Karasu-Tengu's wife Nuregarasu? I'm Yamabuki Otome, Rihan-sama's wife." she bowed lowly.

Nuregarasu squealed silently, "Yes and these are my children, The eldest Kuroumaru." she motioned to the boy with messy black hair, "Next is Sasami, my only daughter," the girl mentioned bowed in respect, "Tosakamaru," he was over at the pond playing with a small kappa. "and the youngest, Kyoya." Kyoya resembled his oldest brother greatly but while his brother showed no expresion certain times he copied it, had a look of annoyence, or a scowl.

Kyoya pulled on a look of admirance, "It is my great pleasure to meet you Otome-sama, Rihan-sama!" he said as he bowed.

Otome chuckled, "So many children, I wish i could have a few."

Nuregarasu smiled sweetly and led Otome away speaking with her about the pros and cons of children. Then Karasu-Tengu led Rihan away.

Kyoya glanced around and decided to run softly down the walkway. He peeked into random rooms to try and find something interesting. He found a small girl sitting in her mother's lap. Her mother had a clearish hairbrush and was brushing gently through it.

He couldn't help but remember when Sasami sat on her mother's lap and brushed her hair. Both had such calm faces. He gave a little smile to them before closing the door.

Kyoya continued looking for interesting things, but while he was taking a look in the kitchen he felt a hand pat his back. He jumped and turned around to see a slightly old looking man. The only thing that told him the man was old was slight cheek indentions and peach fuzz.

"So, gaki, what cha' doing?"

"...I'm bored"

"That's it? I'm sure Setsura's daughter, Tsurara, would be willing to play with you and kappa." The man smiled like a caring grandfather.

"Kay'"

"OI SETSURA, I FOUND TSURARA A NEW VICT- I mean, PLAYMATE" The man just laughed as he practically skipped away.

The woman from before peeked her head out of the room and grinned evilly before going back in the room.

Kyoya stepped in front of the room only to be frozen into a Tengu-sicle.


End file.
